


Under Bound Boughs

by Kasan_Soulblade



Series: Tales of Abyss Archive:  All my AU works [1]
Category: Tales of the Abyss, Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology
Genre: Exchanging Natalia and Asch for Luke and Tear, F/M, Ganser is scarily compitent, Presently dealing with Ganser, The descender is far too young to be hero here, not that the world would listen to that, other Tales of cast as cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasan_Soulblade/pseuds/Kasan_Soulblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Tales of Radiant Mythology One. </p><p>Waking under the branches of the Yggdrasil it strikes her as odd that the branches of such a large tree are unbound by Score markers and thus allowed to grow at chances whim, to him it's a liberating sight that has something of promise and something of hope.</p><p>Where Natalia and Ash replace Luke and Tear, the setting is pre game in their world, thus neither know who the other is and are more busy exploring this new world and making their place in it. </p><p>Because "here" was more important then a "there" that others thought of as make believe at best and madness at worst.</p><p>This tale has minor ties with the story "A Family of Idiots" and "Flicker of Judgement" though no previous readings are required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Up a tree

Tales of Radiant Mythology Fanfic

Under bound boughs:

Up a tree

 

"Natal?" He sounded so pathetic, a man responsible for inspiring fears and phobias just by mentioning his name. Mistaken for a demon on dark days, -his crimson hair was a bad omen to the superstitious folks of Daath- it was odd to think of him sounding pathetic.

But when a man faced temptation and duty and was torn between the two that might be expected.

Raking a black gloved hand through red hair, to slick it back least the wind push it into his eyes, he didn't drop his gaze despite how duty, propriety, and common sense told him he should.

The view was just too good to pass up.

A few crunches from on high served as a warning. Early spring, tail end winter's brittle bark crunched as she scaled up the tree. One turn, and his view was blocked by foliage, she was just a gold topped clothe glimpsed wonder spied through the leaves. Said leaves rustled and she crept from one branch to the other.

He sighed, and wished she was in better view, there could be monsters up there and all and he couldn't defend (or spy) her when she was out of his range of sight like that.

"Seriously Natal! You can save the cat another day it's not like K-"

"Here Kitty Kitty!"

She was being this loud on propose.

Alright, so he was being a mite mean, but really, this _wasn't_ Auldrant, these people weren't his concern and he didn't like cats.

Truth be told, he was a dog person.

All in all this was just idiotic, and he'd have told her that had she bothered to listen. But she didn't, wouldn't. So intent on helping others she suspended all sense, and thus he was dragged along. Stupid cat. Stupid tree town. Even stupider tree town brat who'd _walked_ a cat to an even larger tree (called Yggdrizl or something) and letting go of the freaking leash _of all the stupid things_.

If this was what someone did to become a member of Ab Libitum… well lone vigilante hood had never looked better.

Well, with one tiny exception. If he worked by himself he wouldn't be working with her, now would he? And despite her overbearing altruistic streak well, he wasn't going to complain.

Well he hadn't meant to, but it was getting late and all…

Lunch had been a few hours ago, and his stomach growled softly to tell him how much it would appreciate dinner right now.

Another crack, like a limb snapping, he did as he had always done when it sounded like the branches were going. Asch paced under the last spot she'd disappeared too, head craned up, concern stamped across his face.

What if she fell? She'd fallen before, had a history truth be told. And while he'd been there to catch her last time, this was quite a bit higher and...

And it fell from on high. A pinecone smacked into his skull. Than another, and another. He covered his head, snarled, danced out of the girl's limited range.

She met his hostility with a healthy dose of her own.

"If you keep looking at me like that you'll be Asch the Bloody Nosed!" Natalia growled.

"It's not like that!" Asch snapped.

Unknown to the two, there came a rustle from a lower point on the tree, and an orange tabby shimmied down the trunk and skipped away. Or rather it would have, had not a certain pink haired girl snapped it up.

XXX

"So." Kanonno said with a smile. "Their fussing and hollering struck up such a row that they scared the cat right out of the tree. So, I picked him up and brought him right here."

Said cat, an oversized orange and red tom hung in the girl's hands with a limp, pathetic, indignation that all felines had when held by the scruff. The pink haired girl's superior, a sullen seeming man in mauve armor sighed. The motion caused the flared cloth shoulder pads of his armor to shiver just so. The auburn hair, ever and always in his face obscuring one eye, did not stir. But then it ever and always defied nature in its own little way.

"Kanonno, about that lost cat posting…"

From outside, sounding like the wraith of a pantheon of irate feline demi gods, came a screamed " _Merow!_ "

After that scream there came another, masculine, human, and pained. "Ow, crap, catch her!"

"Got her-" A thud, both Ab Libitum members winced at that sound. "Ow, ouch, cease and desist you… you cur!"

The scuffle drew closer, above the row a young man's hoarse voice barked out. "I'll grab the fore, you get the hind."

Kanonno's pretty green eyes were wide, her delicate face demurely pale, to that Kratos smiled, an effort to reassure. "Well, suffice to say. The cat that went missing today was a _she-cat_ , Ms. Kanonno."

"Oh."

The melee outside was drawing closer.

"But I do thank you for giving the meeting hall a new mascot, I do appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Grinning, the girl nodded. "Unlike Lloyd's _un_ thoughtfulness?" The girl teased, familiar twinkle back in her eyes. "Who let the last one out?"

Muttering something that might have been "the last three" Kratos fished out Raine's book from under the woman's desk. He'd be more than content when Ms. Sage kicked off her latest spat of flu and came back to work. Her handwriting as a sin against the Gods and Radiant both. Until then he flipped open he book to its pages of potential recruits. The newest two Asch Sahguan and Natalia Luzu kept each other company on a blank meritless page.

Perhaps, maybe, they'd have a point at day's end.

"Stop squirming." Asch's voice clearly, he doubted that Ms. Natalia's voice could be that deep.

There came a scream, form the cat Kratos devoutly prayed. The newest mascot of the Allily Ab Libitum chapter looked up at Kratos, wide eyed and griped by some instinctual dread. He tried to ignore the fact that Kanonno was staring at him much the same way.

So, to counter there fears he acted as if this was any other day.

"Please get the door and let them in." The ex-mercenary murmured. "And then fetch a gel from storage, please."

"OK." Dread forgotten, the girl smiled. "What type of gel?"

A thud, a curse, closer now, and clearly the girl could swear as well as her male partner. Amusing that. "Miracle." Kratos ordered


	2. An interview

Under Bound Boughs

An interview

"So," ticking his feather quill pen against the paper in front of him, Kratos Aurion summed up Asch's rather laconic report with a wry. "You were busy?"

Sadly, he used more syllables than the red head had, and if that didn't say everything nothing else ever would.

The young man in question grunted. Vocabulary used up it seemed. Amusing himself with grooming, Asch picked out a twig from his crimson hair and seemed uninclined to elaborate. Raking a hand through the length of his hair, starting from frizzled crown he let his hand slide almost to the middle of his back. Gods and Goddess the boy had long hair.

One sharp shake, and brown scale like flakes went flying, residue of pine cones or so Kratos assumed. Flicking off those that landed on his desk the ex-mercenary checked a sigh.

They'd had an adventure, to say the least. The young man grimaced and winced at each find in his hair, that set him to cringing in pain as the red scratches all over his face stung at each unintentional expression. Whatever conflict they'd encountered must have been impressive, for the honey blonde girl who'd traveled with the swordsman was similarly slashed up. More impressive considering that she was an archer. With that kind of weapon you had to stay in the back of the melee, it was rank stupidity to take to the fore when drawing and shooting your weapon took so much time.

"We were, very busy." Natalia murmured, dashing all hopes for a fuller report. She was nearly as laconic as her partner on the job. One hand loosed the scarf about her neck and was mourning over the grass stains speckled all about it. After a few futile rubbings, when the stain didn't come out, she wound it back around her pale throat with a sigh.

Tick tap went the pen, keeping his face placid, Kratos considered. Decision reached he set his pen down.

"It'd like to thank you both for your obvious efforts…" He began; both refugees ceased their absent grooming almost simultaneously. Curious that, they were nearly in sync, and both waited for him to finish speaking. Pinning him with a shared stare both held to a kind of respectful reserve that marked them of the same stripe. Their eyes, also interesting, both green, hers darker than his, his more dead than hers. The contradiction was intriguing, and again, he wondered as he had before it their origin was not the same.

While their clothes stated otherwise, and their surface mannerisms all but screamed it (how many times had she scolded him for swearing, he'd lost count) if he had Gald to wager he would bet that they differed from each other only on the surface. In little things, like hue of skin and hair, in petty things like the cut of their clothes... Perhaps the differences were more profound, perhaps in the matter of manners they differed, their professions (if one was to guess by wardrobe) certainly differed. His looking nearly celestial (of a morbid slant, but celestial all the same) made him think the rasher of the two was a clergyman, and she was the stuff of princess in legend…

There were differences, but in that moment they were curiously the same.

They also shared the same trait, of being caught up in their own self-importance, and that more than anything else disqualified them from... greater things.

All in all it was a shame.

"-but at this point and time we've no need for further members of Ab Libitum."

And with that he closed Raine's book, set it aside, ben sticking out like page marker. Kratos' mind drifted to other things, these two weren't what he was looking for, but perhaps that child with the talking cat creature… Mormo was the beast's name, as for the boy's… well it slithered out of Kratos' mind.

Another oddity to consider amongst Terresia's crush of the bizarre of late.

As for what the child whose name he couldn't recall represented, it was a hope, and such was his organization's foundation stone and substance.

Accepting what was, as she must, as she'd been reared, the girl Natalia stood, nodded her acceptance, and started towards the door. Her… partner… glowered at the purple clad swordsman as if their flaws were all Kratos' fault. Clearly this one wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"We got the damned cat!" Asch snarled, face reddening with anger.

"That you did. Thank you." Kratos murmured, unmoved.

One breath, deeply drawn, loudly released. The younger man's hands clenched into fists as he wrestled with his rage. Framed by the door, hair akin to gold in the sun's fading light, Natalia cleared her throat. Asch turned to that, still obviously angry, but in enough control to snap at the first thing that moved.

"Asch, we are not wanted, we should just go."

"We rescued that damned cat at least we-"

"Ah yes," Dark eyes thinned, Kratos cut in, acting for all the world as if he'd forgotten. One hand snapped another book from Raine's desk, one he'd "forgotten" about. They were quiet, she amused at his act, Asch suspicious. So for a while he flipped through pages in absolute silence.

Asch opened his mouth, probably about ready to snap out something crude, like "what's taking so damned long?" but Kratos' stopped his search and tapped a page.

"There. There was a reward for the return of the cat. I'd nearly forgotten. The child set aside five Gald reward. The family is impoverished and that's all he could pay but it' yours-"

"I'll pass." Asch snapped off the words, acid more than present in tone and gaze. "Thanks. I may be "the bloody" but I'm not a bastard."

Snapping up his sheathed blade from where he'd propped it against his chair when he'd sat, the Bloody worked it on with a practiced ease. His face was still flushed with fury, his teeth ground into each other in a small snarl as he swept to his feet. A sniff caused Kratos to look up, and as was her partner Natalia Luzu was infuriated. The girl's lips were pressed into a tight line of distaste, Natalia watched Asch and did not scold him from his blatant rage, and while hers was more dainty (looking down her nose at him and the like) it was obvious in its own way.

Stomping to the door Asch reached it, slammed it shut behind, and between his slamming and Natalia's parting glare Kratos felt… properly chastised.

Or, rather he acted so.

Their voices were raised, accents almost musical, they argued over "what next" and other inanities, drawing attention to themselves and the like that could be lethal… all things considered. _Ganser_ considered. Kratos watched them leave without changing expression, was still long after their voices had tapered off. Finally, when all was quiet he took up a cup of cooling neglected tea and took a sip. He grimaced. It might have been his imagination but the repast had turned rather bitter during the interim drama.

Quiet as the proverbial mouse, Kanonno slipped in, trailing silence and armed as always. With a jar of sugar in one hand and a pot of honey in the other. Both were small, unobtrusive, and well made. A thanks and "payment" for fetching medicine from the Yggdrasil tree many a mission ago when Kratos was just starting out.

Forgoing speech Kanonno set both before him, he took what he needed and stirred to taste.

One sip confirmed the bitter had receded a little, thus heartened the ex-Mercenary moved to other things.

"Who approached them?" Kratos murmured.

"I did, sir."

"Avoid them for me then, and send Mr. Barklight around."

Another sip, the pink haired girl remained decidedly rooted, nipping her lip and the like. Tipping his head, Kratos stared at the girl, brown eyes glinting.

"Problem?"

"Chester… is like Asch, I think."

That was a rather scathing criticism from a girl who'd not complain at the monster who'd slash her with its talons, wanting _her for a bite_ , as it were.

"Perhaps." Kratos conceded. "You think this will be a problem?"

Small, shamed, the girl nodded, no "yes" needed. Considering the two newest potential members in a new light, Kratos took in tea and ruminations with quiet care. Silence passed them by, the purple clad man nodded, decision reached. Another sip and he set his repast aside.

"Kanonno."

Said girl waited.

"Send for Genis please, you can take his place nursing Ms. Sage back to health."

Nerves gone, the pink haired girl smiled. "Yes sir! I'll leave immediately!"

Smiling wide, she skipped out.


	3. Bearings

Under Bound Boughs

Bearings

"It's funny, really." Natalia murmured, lingering at his side, content as he was to watch the world go by. "The language is the same, the clothes though rustic... it makes me think of… that Malkuth city, the farming one."

Clearly geography was not her Majesties strong suit, Asch smirked, then supplied in a near whisper. "Engeve."

"Yes, that's it, thank you."

He nodded, then with a flick of his gaze indicated a man. Dressed in brown trousers and a faded blue shirt, dirt caked his knees and boots, a pitchfork was slung over his shoulder as he walked. Natalia followed his gaze, and content she'd seen what he wanted to her, Asch elaborated.

"It _is_ a farming village, oddly situated, but it's one all the same."

"Wherever are the fields then? I can't imagine them all walking all the way down the tree…" Insane as it sounded the tree was massive, miles high and its roots were spread to leagues. Mansions of the elite were tucked into the tree's upper boughs, looking like nests whenever they looked up.

Pointedly _not l_ ooking up, Natalia kicked her feet, tapping out an aimless melody on the wood "bench" that served them as seating. The bench was actually a knob where the branch swelled and twisted upon itself before for changing direction into a dead end. Lightening had blackened the bark a few meters off form where they were sitting. The damage was clearly long ago, for a slew of small finger sized branches were in bloom about them. The tips of said growths were green with spring's first coming.

If one did not look down, or up, it might have been shrubbery of an odd slant.

Since she was afraid of heights, Natalia amused herself with a harmless delusion of sorts and kept her gaze straight ahead.

The branch they were situated at was much smaller than the one a few yards away. The one ahead seemed to be some main road from the upper levels to the lower. For as they watched, people were going up and down the gentle sloping root on business that demanded a sedate walk and some off tune whistling.

The span of the tree they were sitting at was suitable to have perhaps two people walk side by side, and only those of a daring slant. There were no hand rails, unlike the main branch before them that was railed along its edges, the greenery carefully pruned.

That, more than anything, rankled the most.

"They pruned a tree on top a tree." Natalia murmured, "See there, ahead at the intersection, they… shaped that branch."

"Hm?" Flicking his gaze from whatever had held his attention; the Bloody turned, saw, and snorted. "What the hell is that, a damned rabbit?"

Natalia shrugged, at this angle it was hard to tell.

"Well." With a stretch, Asch shifted a mite closer, Natalia considering saying something, or at least shifting away. But at the last second decided against protesting with word of action. He wasn't bad company, an oddity considering his reputation and all. "This isn't Auldrant."

He said the last as surely as if he were pronouncing where the sun would rise the next day, or with the "ho hum nothing's wrong tone" that one declares that it looks like rain.

"That's not funny!" Natalia hissed.

An elderly couple, dressed in dull browns and tans, were strolling on the main branch. Clearly they were in hearing shot, for they turned, catching Natalia's tone if not the words. One tense moment, a stare of incredulous shock, then the grey haired man wound a protective arm about his wife's waist and they picked up pace, clearly wanting to be gone.

Natalia considered opening her mouth, to comment, or at least ask a question, seeing the look Asch shrugged. Answered without being asked.

"Don't ask me, everyone seems jumpy though."

Running a hand through his crimson locks, the Bloody went back to people watching, ignoring that people were also watching them in turn.

"They use gald." She'd seen that, storming out of that Ab Libitum office they'd cut through a market place, most the stall had been in disrepair or vacant, but there was business enough being done that Natalia had spied some gald being passed between barter and trade. Granted barter and trade had been predominant… but…

"Yeah, and they speak Ispanion too, Natal. Though Yulia Jue, the accents!"

To that Natalia grimaced, understanding completely. "But the currency's the same." Natalia noted, flashing the Bloody a grin, she couldn't resist adding. "And the language, linguistic fine points aside."

To that Asch didn't quite laugh, but he did smile. He smiled small, guarded, grins, Natalia learned.

They suited him quite well. Thinking of suiting, of place, and purpose she wondered idly of her Scored day. She hadn't had her Score read since… well since before she'd gotten here. That was unsettling too, but Asch, a clergyman of Lorelei, a God General no less, seemed unconcerned about Score or of place, more than happy to let the world stroll by.

She dropped her gaze, studied whirls and grain of the bark where dirt and stone should have been.

"So, this isn't Auldrant?"

"No." Asch confirmed, then he sighed. "Fonons aren't right for it. I can't even sense the seventh."

Natalia started at that, looked up and at him though he seemed intent on not looking at her. She had gone pale, even in this fading light it was obvious.

"What?"

"There's no seventh fonon here, Natal. No Score, no healing." Now he looked at her, taking in pallor, and tight lips, and wide eyes with a tell-nothing expression that was vaguely reminiscent of Kratos. "It'll be alright…" Asch murmured, then greatly daring –for she was royalty after all, displaced, but still with all the pride and prejudices that that kind harbored- he slid his hand over hers. "We won't die without the Seventh, we just have to be careful, that's all."

Her hand shook in his, like a trapped bird. No matter how composed she tried to look, her hand told the truth. Twining his fingers between her, he stilled the terrible palsy with a touch. She took another breath, nodded. Accepted what was, and didn't fall apart.

Considering how dependent all of Auldrant were on the Score… well hers was a mild response.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, not quite believing, but holding to hope.

"No healing?"

"We just have to be careful." He repeated, taking heart. She hadn't asked after her Score, and to that he grinned.

"You look... pleased." Natalia sniffed, taking the hint for what it was Asch let go of her hand. Now unencumbered, she crossed her arms over her chest, gave him her best lofty look.

Truth be told, it was rather reminiscent of the glare she'd favored him with when he'd (at first) refused to rescue the kids cat, save bereft of bite. Grin became a smile, and she seemed surprised at that.

"I just got out of the tiresome business of having to read, justify, or carry out Scores for a while; I'm trying to think of this as a vacation." The Bloody admitted, still smiling. "What's your excuse?'

"My... You… I don't… _What_ in Lorelei's name are you talking about?"

"Your excuse." Asch bored in. "You certainly weren't bewailing that you were out of Batical for the first time the second your eyes cracked open."

No, she hadn't. Natalia realized with this with a guilty little twinge in her heart. She'd opened her eyes and seen Luke, or rather Asch, who'd looked so much like Luke that… Well suffice to say he hadn't appreciated being called Luke. He'd been out and out furious with her for calling him by the man he so resembled.

"My… excuse… as you call it… is…" Under the steady gaze of familiar green eyes that weren't, Natalia's wits deserted her. "Umm... unimportant."

Asch laughed at her response, seeing humor in who knew what. But, what he saw humor in was unimportant, she honest to Lorelei heard Asch the Bloody laugh! No one would believe her! And it was a real laugh, filled with true mirth.

It wasn't a mad man's laugh. Nor was it the clipped laugh of one who means only to laugh along to be nice. He shook with his mirth, and Natalia grew concerned as his fit of the giggles continued. Finally she snaked out an arm to support him; scared he'd fall backwards and go over the edge of their impromptu seat. He leaned against her, still sniggering, shoulders bobbing with muffled chuckles.

"Are you done yet?" She snapped, though she smiled all the while.

"Give me a little." Asch choked out, resting his chin on her head he sighed. That soft sound shook, as did his frame. "It's… been a day, hasn't it?"

"Mm…" She neither agreed nor disagreed.

Though, truth be told, it _had_ been one.

For a while they were silent, he resting against her, and in degrees she began to relax. Arm slung about her as his was around her they lingered for a little, simply absorbing what was and letting little things like propriety go. This was wrong; per the noble creed no man was to touch her, no commoner look at her… But all that seemed so petty now.

"What's... the last thing you remember?" Natalia dared, when the laughter seemed all but gone, and the dark encroaching night had stretched the shadows about them into a purpling haze.

"My office, Daath, I was given a dispatch on Fon Master Ion's disappearance and was considering whether or not if it was worth the trouble to contact my… associates… stationed at Rugnica to look for him or whether I should just go myself." Asch paused then, the only sound was the drowsy tweets of sleepy birds, the tread of feet from the passerby whose stares really just didn't matter anymore. "I… um… fell asleep over that report I think. You?"

"I was... well you know I was home, at Batical… I was out in the garden waiting for Father, he wanted to eat outside for supper, since the weather was nice. And I _know_ I fell asleep, I'd spent all morning since dawn at the lower level supervising a new hospital, then I went to the docks to deal with some complaints about that workers project I'd set in motion there last month." She yawned. "You weren't the only one who was sleepy."

A moment, two, then she _had_ to add. "Though if all you were doing was lounging about in an office I hardly see what could have worn you to the point of sleep."

"I was _bored_ to sleep." Asch corrected, letting her go and pulling back. "Daath is boring, paperwork's more so, Daath's paperwork has been known to kill people using boredom as a blunt instrument. I've heard the Fon Master Guardian once say that " _all fun dies in Daath_ ", and I'm in complete agreement with that assessment."

She snorted, or meant to, another yawn cut in.

"And, taking it from how you're acting, I'm not the only one who was, or rather _is_ , tired."

"The grammar in that sentence was horrid." Natalia noted, covering her mouth this time.

Asch shrugged, then pushed off of his seat. His boots hit the wood with a metallic clomp, telling all and one that his boots had steel heels. On second thought, perhaps the toes were lined with the metal as well. Turning he offered Natalia and arm, the picture of a Kimlascan gentleman.

Save no Kimlascan would be caught dead in a Daathic garb. All robes and tabards with odd symbols etched over them and the like. The dress was feminine, robes comparable to dresses and considered frilly and the like. Still, he'd offered, and after a moment she pushed off her seat and accepted.

"Bed sounds nice." Natalia murmured.

"The street before them was empty; they'd pick their way back, retrace the branches curves and join up on it, looking for an inn. Though it wasn't said, it seemed the mutual plan for the moment as Asch lead her back, left hand wound about hers, right lingering near his black sword. This was another "not done thing" and all, only her fiancée and Lord-Father could treat her so familiarly, but considering there was no one about who seemed to care she let Asch act as he wanted to.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't tweak him about it, just a little, least he think she improper.

"You know, I am Scored to another?" Natalia teased; after all he _had_ to know that, being an Oracle knight and all. "My Scored betrothed _could_ be the jealous type."

To that bit of wit Asch opened his mouth, seemed ready to say _something_ , then after a moment closed it without uttering a word.

"What?" Natalia pressed.

"Let's... just find an inn, I'm tired." The Bloody grunted. "It's been a day and all."

To that Natalia could find no fault, so she allowed herself to be lead for a little. They paced along wooden roads. Arm in arm, hand in hand, for some reason he would not let go of her hand. He seemed content to twine his fingers between her own and make her play into something much more. She should protest, it wasn't proper… But his smile, the laughter from before, its ghost lingered in his eyes transforming them from something that had simply been familiar into a breathtaking new.

And she didn't want to take that away from him, or deprive herself such a rare viewing, the precious was rare after all. Wonders scarce, least they become mundane.

"So, tell me, what's Asch the Bloody like?" Natalia dared to ask.

Bemused, grinning a soft small grin, Asch chuckled. "Not like the rumors say he is." He warned, wending them both by a patch of leafless branches of a more mundane size and a bush like consistency. "Sorry to disappoint. But he's very little like all those rumors make him, all scoundrel-like, and creeping in cellars, and avoiding the sun light, and killing squirrels in the trees and all that nonsense…"

"Well," Natalia pressed. "What's the real one like, since we both already know the rumors?"

"Do you know," Asch marveled pulling her close, so much so she nearly stepped on his toes, still they went forward, she avoiding a stumble, finding the rhythm of their closeness after a few awkward steps. They took that final rise before there side branch joined the main one almost in sync. "No one's asked me that before?"

He smiled when he said that, so near to laughing, but in that moment a strange sadness took her heart. Natalia looked into Asch's warm eyes, and felt that perhaps tears, not smiles, would be better suited to this moment.

Pushing the funny feeling aside, the princess shrugged.

"It's not a common question I imagine."

"Probably not." Asch paused, making her go still with him. "Hmm, that way I think. There are some lights on the lower levels, lamp I assume."

"Fire lamp, not fon stone?" Natalia strained to see. There was light down a ways, yellow tinged and flickering. Probably not fon stone then.

"Possibly, anything's possible here; after all, this isn't home."

No, it wasn't.

And in that moment Natalia wasn't sure if she should be happy, or sad, for that revelation and all it implied. He shook her then, jarred her back from reality with a gentle shake.

"Come on, don't fall asleep on me Natal, we need to go. It's getting dark, there could be monsters."

So they went.


	4. Paying up

Under Bound Boughs

Paying up

He was ever a gentleman, pulling out her chair for her, sweeping his arm over the chair to swipe off the debris of meals past. Though not an inn, per say, it was a place of eating, a place of rest, or so their source had said.

For the validity of their source... Well the man had been some sort of guard with a grey badge over his heart. Clad in shoddy armor, clearly of low rank and birth, he'd been helpful despite the late hour and the flaws of his place. So, she'd paid him. Handing out one of her last pieces of gald for the assistance, never mind Asch's resulting scowl and grumbles.

Once paid, the man had hared off. Muttering something about reporting to his commander about something… She hadn't caught the whole of it, and Asch had wanted to follow the guard. Her exhaustion had made him change his mind. She hadn't meant to complain, but she was tired, and he was too. Though he'd never admit it.

So they'd taken up residence in a place that was an inn and not. Asking after rooms had gotten them a key at the door for five gald. They'd have to go back outside when they were done eating, take two turns down the branch to slip into the lower level. Clearly the basement wasn't attached to the main eatery. An odd arrangement that made sense on one level. It was a known fact that the second fonon's violate manifestation, lightning, struck the things highest. Having rooms below while inconvenient was wise.

Also, another factor of humor was the asymmetrical symmetry. Consider her companion, a man who looked yet was not, her Luke sitting with her in a place that was not, yet clearly was an inn. She held back a smile. He clearly did not possess a sophisticated sense of humor –she doubted he had one at all- and didn't seem in the smiling mood just then. But then, considering this was Asch the Bloody she wound have wondered if he never smiled.

Had she not seen him smile before she'd never have believed him capable.

So she sat and thanked him for his kindness.

He grunted, threw himself into his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest.

All in all it looked to be a _wonderful_ evening.

Nipping her lips, least something to that effect tumble out, Natalia took stock of their surroundings least she fall to temptation. The patrons of this "not an inn" were dressed in brown so bland it melded with the color of the wooden walls. They waited, were served by big brutes of men who passed out some unappetizing paste in battered tin bowls in exchange for a wooden chip. Clearly gald wasn't used here, she'd of said something to Asch, but the Bloody was in such a snit over the "wasted" money that Natalia couldn't find her courage.

Heavy foot falls, one of the massive serves drew near. Natalia wrinkled her nose, trying not to breathe too deep. One of the serves had also approached a boy, lanky limbed and blonde, the boy snapped up the bowl but didn't pass up a chip.

To that the server acted, knocking the bowl over the table's edge. It fell with a tinny clatter, all motion stopped. To a background of dead silence the boy was wheeled to his feet.

"Ya don' gotta chip, ya donna' eat!"

 _That_ carried across the room. Gaze flicked to the budding scene Asch waived off their help with a gesture that wasn't heeded. Two seats to their right an elderly woman was given similar treatment save for one difference. She had paid. Snarling something about a fake chip her captor pulled her up. Knocking over the old woman's cane and forcing her to stand on quaking legs.

"What the hell!" The Bloody snarled, half twisting to his feet. He moves so his tabard obscured the fact that he was slipping his sword out of its scabbard as he rose.

"What's going on here!" Natalia snapped to the hulking man, drawing his attention off of Asch and onto her.

"Couldn't pay…" Pebbly eyes flicked from her, slid up than down, he smirked. There was something oily about that look, something innately unclean. "'bout pay…" He added ominously, expression smug. "Sa one chip per head, one fer using the seatin', two since yer both sittin', two fer each yer meal. Puts ya a' six day's work chips. Pay up."

He extended a meaty hand, then perhaps reading the fear in her eyes he smirked. Leaned closer, gripped her shoulders. "'Less ya wanna pay other ways, how 'bout we go in the back sweetie, jus' you an-"

Blade free, the Bloody pressed it against her assailant's throat.

"The ladies not interested." The Bloody hissed. "Let her go, and unhand those civilians!" He roared, the last, startling the would-be captors mid harassment.

Their "help" staggered back, driven back one heavy step at a time by Asch's blade. Once out of range of its tip he shook out a cudgel from under the folds of his grease spotted apron. Around them, other "servers" were pulling out clubs, knives, and the like.

Natalia stood, plucking her bow form where it lay at her feet and plucking an arrow from the quiver. Setting the barbed arrow just so, making sure of the fletching by touch, Natalia stood, faced the armed mob.

"You heard him, let those people go!" The Princess snarled.

The people, once still as statues, came to life. Running and shoving, looking for any way out. Amongst the chaos a voice rose from the back.

"Kill them! Kill them Ad libber bastards!"

The fight was on.

 


	5. The back way

Under bound Boughs

 

The back way

Steel skipped across wood, a flash of azure light had enfolded the thug's weapon at the strike. Saved it from severing or shattering under the force of Asch's strike. Clearly the overzealous stick was enchanted, but there was no tale tell hum that alluded to what fonic enhancement had been used. Snarling an oath the Bloody ducked the return swipe that would have smashed into the side of his face and probably knocking him out cold. He held his blade low and tilted the tip up even as he went down on his knees. The fighter closed, club held high, dull eyes alight with the savage joy of kill or be killed.

A sentiment the bloody knew all too well. Lips twisting into a bitter grin, Asch thrust up, using both hands to guild his blade. He'd find out how strong their armor was then.

The best way, the only way.

The hard way.

There was no light, only a familiar torrent of red. Someone screamed, some unbloodied civilian perhaps. They were still about him, around him, rushing the one exit, the door. Wanting out with the mindless flurry that preceded a riot. There were no windows in this place, just slits in the walls that had no path underneath.

So, in truth, there was one exit, it was clogged with people, and about the fringes of the rush to freedom were Ganser's men, grabbing up the weak, beating them into submission with fists and clubs. Tossing them aside like living debris.

With a scream the elderly woman that had been made to stand, who shouldn't be standing, was tossed over the table. Her screech of surprise cut off with a grunt at impact. She was sprawled over the wood like an offering to a crude god. And to compliment the image her assailant fingered his knife, decision reached, he drew his blade. Though the edge was rusty, the tip would serve.

"Worthless bitch, I'll just kill 'er the Gilgum 'ill get more outa her death than…

Too far, between those about him streaming out and those rushing him. Two more guards with grey badges over their heard intercepted him. Having ripped their aprons off the servers had revealed that they were indeed servants of a sort. Servants, or better yet slaves, of this "Ganser" whoever that was. With the frilly aprons off the shoddy military uniforms they wore were painfully obvious and Asch called himself a fool and worse than that as two more guards cut him off from where he wanted to go.

Not quite the smartest decision they'd ever made. One whirled a chain in his hand, the other brandished another cudgel. No glow, no hum, it would be impossible to know if either or both were enchanted until the battle in play.

Still, he didn't have time for this, the old woman.

An arrow hissed past his check, stirred his red hair and nicked one of his assailants on the cheek before going on its merry way. The marked guard howled, whirled in pain, his partner twisted about in stupefied shock. Thus, two of the three got to see how it slammed into the back of the bare head of the distant guard. Whatever thoughts he'd had, of murder and the like, were banished when the steel point hit, crunched into his skull.

Croaking out something unintelligible the man stiffened, his limbs spasomed and he slumped to the ground. Obviously dead.

Taking advantage of the moment, Asch slashed the throat of the man who was shaking off his pain. Jarred back to sense at the death of his partner, the chain bearer whipped his weapon about, steel smacked into Asch' chest, wrinkling his tabard and crunching into the chain armor underneath. The fonons imbedded into the chainmail sang out as they transferred for force of impact into sound. Making the "ching" of chain against chainmail a one note harmony.

There was nothing melodic at all to Asch' follow up strike. Blade high, he slashed it down low, cleaving through scalp and skull and making a gruesome mess of his assailant's face.

Two down... well three counting Natalia's efforts. Turing so she could see his grin he nodded his thanks then plunged into the building melee. Another soldier stood in his way, and the Bloody lashed out with his sword, making another kill without even realizing it. Irritated at the fight that wasn't, he pushed the falling carrion out of his way, rushed the next soldier. Realizing the real threat, Ganser's solders shucked off disguises, took up arms and charged. At least that's what they meant to do.

Another arrow, another kill, thoughts of mortality flitted into the minds of all those about. Deciding to take the way of valor the soldiers turned tail and bolted. Escaping out the back way.

 


	6. Two turns down

Under Bound Boughs

Two turns down

Shoving the bodies of those who hadn't fled in a corner, the Bloody stacked up Ganser's soldiers in a back corner, reliving them of their gald as he worked. Natalia did not watch his gruesome labor; deprived of fonons she did what she could to tend the stricken. A few handfuls of water, a few shakes, roused those who received the lightest of beatings. When they were up and about they helped her with those hurt the most. Bandages were made; she sliced up donated tunics with an arrow, gripping the shaft of the arrow and used the tip to tear up passable strips. One elderly man, she bound his wound with her own hands, muttering assurances, apologies at setting the strips too tight when he whimpered at her efforts. Work done, she left him in the care of the boy who'd nearly been dragged off before.

"San, mi lady," He blinked dark ringed, puffy eyes, flashing her a smile that was missing more than one tooth. "Jus' San, I'll get ol man Keen to his woman folk, and we'll tell Ab Libitum an' let 'em deal with the rest. They got healers an' all."

Natalia winced at that, forced to acknowledge what she was no longer with that innocent seeming statement. Then, the pain of unwelcome revelation passed. She nodded, just trying to be grateful that someone else would do what needed doing. She couldn't feel her hands, a glance down told her they were shaking.

San, whoever he was, never noticed, too busy to care. Making his belated departure, ward in tow.

Then all were gone, save her and the dead.

"Natal?"

And the Bloody, she felt shamed for having forgotten him.

She looked up, Asch looked down. A bucket rested by her side, placed there while she'd been away. It's upper edges caked with _something_ best left unknown. Inside was water, clean, or at least as clean could be expected.

"I… I figured you'd want to clean up a little before we left."

He wouldn't meet her eyes.

Her hands were sheathed in hot, gammy blood. The gummy feeling of fresh blood drying on her hands made her want to get sick. In that moment she wasn't sure how she'd use his offering. She lifted her hands, they still shook. Then, though the thought was surely her own it felt alien. Her bow, it was missing….

And, as if she'd spoken that all aloud, he nodded.

"I'll look for it. Clean up a little. You'll feel better." He flashed her an tentative grin. "At least I normally do."

With a shuddering sigh Natalia nodded. Pulled the bucket closer, dithering between the tentative writhing in her gut and the ache in her heart. After a tentative swallow to affirm she wasn't going to get sick she managed to start cleaning. She found that if she adverted her eyes it was a little easier.

Closing might have been better… but closing them would have been foolish. She wouldn't have been able to see what she was doing then. So, like a child seeking a secret, she stole quick peeks, telling herself it wasn't that bad. The one thing though, that she never ever did, was check the water. She knew it was fast turning red under her ministrations.

There was no real need to confirm it by looking at it head on.

XXX

"Two turns down"

So advised, so they went. It was a shack really, a shack without windows. Sporting rooms that told tales etched amongst the scars on their walls. They had bars for three of the four walls, understand, the last scarred by scratch marks gouged by nails of "residences" ago. Chains were staked to the floors, permitting those bound a few steps at best.

"Provisions for the night my ass." Asch hissed, looking about, disgust twisting his feature to a jagged scowl.

There was a barrel of _something_ , stuffed in a corner. The color was like the paste spied in the facility above. But runnier. And the rat feasting till its gut bulged told her how sanitary this all was. She'd screamed at the sight of the rat, funny how something as mundane as a rat could scare her…

But she'd screamed, and Asch seeing it had driven it off with a poke from his blade.

Thank Lorelei no one was in here. Prisoner or captors. She'd said as much, he'd snarled, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes told her he wouldn't mind encountering the latter.

"We're leaving, it's not safe here." Asch murmured. "But… I'd like to leave this Ganser… my regards."

He smiled then, a devils grin. And still grinning so awful he raised his voice in song. Old melodies about justice and retribution, bloody and detailed. They were Kimlascan, all old ballads, all outlawed when gentler hands had ruled her homeland. She shivered, wanted to clap her hands over her ears, to beg him to stop.

She stayed instead, rooted by a horrid curiosity that would not permit her to leave.

Red light shimmered about him, fonons hummed in the back of her head, purring with delicious, deadly intent all about him. Lining him in red, the red of blood, the red of infernos.

"Bring all to Ash and Ruin!" The Bloody howled, he swept his blade before him.

And all was fire, crimson and gold flamelets burst into being. Metal warped under the heat, melted, began to run like water… The floors, the wall, all wood, exploded in the inferno he wrought with thought and deed. He stood, transfixed at the flames, lost in his Arte.

"Asch!" She braved the flames, the edges of the fire, all before him smoldered. Nothing behind. The route out was still open. "We need to leave!"

She grabbed him, shook him, and he shuddered at her touch. Came to life with a start after his sung prayers of death.

"Asch!" Another shake, he nodded then, back with her once more.

When she moved to pull him back he followed, then took the lead, ushering them out.


	7. Flightless birds

Under Bound Boughs

 

Flightless birds

"Numerous aren't they?" The Bloody hissed, leaning so close his breath stirred her hair.

She winced at the conflicting urge to pull away and grin as her hair and his breathe tickled her cheek.

Simply seeing that her face twitched just so, Asch pulled back, all without being asked.

For "they" a glance below showed them to be Ganser's guards. They clanked and rattled, the sounds carrying up through foliage into eavesdropping ears many turns above. The shabby "knights" were quick marching every which way and getting nothing constructive done. They'd fanned out; sweeping the roads below, holding torches over their heads with abandon. Never mind the whole town about them was in a giant tree. Looking left, and right, and peering into the dark below, almost distrusting the earth itself, they searched _somewhat_ diligently.

In truth their efforts fluxed by degree of supervision.

Diligence always increased when a better armored man than the crush strolled out of the dark, barked orders, and waned almost as soon as the officious one's back was turned.

He was right of course. And because she could imagine his smirk and honestly didn't want to see it, Natalia never told him she agreed. There was a mob down there. All armored and armored. Though decay was the fasion of the day, the shere amount of them..

She was impressed, by a head count she couldn't tally if not of the people themselves. Though the light was chancy she amused herself by spotting spans of rust, flawed blades, and the like. There were other things to see as well. They had no fear. When the streets proved fruitless they started banging on doors. Forcing residences to open their doors, roared question the sleepy peoples that were ushered out.

She felt guilty for that. It wsa their fault, round about, unless this was the norm for things every night.

But then buildings didn't burn down every knight either.

Or at least she hoped.

No atrocities were committed under the princess' surveillance. And, for that, Natalia settled the arrow she'd drawn from her quiver and tried to feel hope.

But hope seemed worlds away.

More suited to Auldrant than here, and Auldrant was no place of sunlight and peace for all.

"They're arrogant. No one's stopping them." The princess observed, letting go the screen of foliage that blocked the view below. Without her hand to hold it back it closed with a soft rustle.

"Maybe." Asch smoothed the teal green blankets he'd found in a backpack back in the "inn". He hadn't said where he'd gotten them nor had she asked. She just noticed he'd had it after they'd left.

"They were inept, any soldier that unskilled who presented himself to the Kimlascan army-"

"We aren't in Kimlasca." Ash pointed out, reaffirming the obvious with a sigh. "Clearly this Ganser has lower standards." The Bloody shrugged, the sound was steely. "But whatever or whoever a Ganser is, him, or it, has given a pack of thugs' armor, called them knights, and is unopposed. I won't argue that."

Natalia nestled against the wood that was to serve as her bed. Asch had offered to gather branches and leaves to make a pseudo down for her. She's protested the kindness though. Not wanting to strip the branch of any cover it might offer. After a bit of thought he'd conceded her reasoning and let it go at that. So it was wood as bed tonight. She'd taken her purloined blanket and spread it on the center of the branch he'd dubbed safe. In contrast Asch had taken a place by another knob a few feet away.

"He doesn't care for his people." Natalia murmured, rolling so she lay on her back, check cradled by a bent arm.

Above and beyond, their heads all in green tipped with Luna's silver, the branches nodded along. Rustled agreement, to the revelation that wasn't really much of a revelation.

"Obviously." The Bloody drew his blade, let its hiss kill the silence. Weapon in his lap, he set it across his sprawled legs, tapping the edge with a finger and listening to its hum of response. The weapon was in tune, at least it sounded in tune to Natalia's moderately experienced ears.

"He was sending them to a Gil something or other." Natalia pressed.

Another ting, Asch checked his blade's tone perhaps. Sure it was in tune he played with it'd edge, letting its one tones melody break the quiet. Playing a song one note at a time, so slow it's tenor and tune were lost. There were many ticks, many tings, and she wondered inane as it was, if she'd heard his song before.

It certainly sounded familiar.

Then, came a span. A quiet span where he stopped tapping, and the outside silence that wasn't really all that quiet, crept back in.

"Aren't you going to say _something_!" Natalia huffed, exasperated beyond patience.

"Maybe he has a pet Liger and a fondness for archaic verse." The Bloody supplied then, most unhelpful that.

"What he's doing is wrong." Natalai flared, half rising, enough so she could see his glower. To that warning she lowered her voice. "You don't abuse your people. The duty of a monarch is to take care of them."

Silence met her heated outburst, then, the Blood snorted.

"Grow up Natalia."

She started, at his chill tones, at the shock of hearing him call her by her full name. Natalia opened her mouth, to rebuke, protest… But the grim green of his eyes shut her up and shut her mouth without him having to say a thing.

"Two people against the forces –no the _armies_ \- of an entrenched monarch? An ego maniac at that who clearly can't bear to lose?" Asch snorted, gestured down below. "This isn't a story, truth and love don't win always win. Look down there, then look me in the eyes and tell me how you'd win against all that."

Natalia's mind went blank, her eyes sting,, and she took a deep breath, blinked. "This… You're being unnecessarily cruel, we _could_ help you know."

Her voice didn't even waver, she was proud of that.

He nodded, accepting her stance, if not believing it was right. "Natal." There was bitterness to his voice, a soft resignation that felled her anger. "We aren't wanted."

He'd never been. She heard that though he never said it. Read that as a truth etched in his eyes, cut into the lines of his expression. That was the truth that made Asch the Bloody… Asch the Bloody. He wasn't wanted. Swallowing something sharp, and hard, the size of broken heart, Natalia shook her head.

He wasn't wanted, she wasn't, nothing mattered, that was the truth-

No, that was _his_ truth. Her's was different. And all accidental, everything now hinged on this moment.

"It doesn't matter."

He waited, not surprised, not resigned, simply listening.

"Maybe they don't want us." The people, _these_ people who weren't her own. But whether or not they wanted to admit it, to themselves or to them, they were just as vulnerable as any a civilian Kimlascan ever was. "Maybe they don't think they need us." See Ab Libitum for case and point. "But we are _needed_. All the naysayers to the contrary." She tossed her head, tried to look regal and put a polished slant to what was really a rough and tattered speech.

He smiled a little at that, flashing her an indulgent grin. Then the edges drooped down into a tell nothing line as he fell back into a traditional seriousness. He gave her words some thought. Fingers tapping a ditty against the flat of his blade to help his thinking along. At least, she thought he was thinking it over. He could jjust like random noise, and be distracted by such. But optimism made her stain his actions with a friendly cast. His eyes canted to the side, his lips pressed into a thin line. And that rustling silence, of wing and leaves, and tweets of drowsy birds and other night creatures stepped in. Stealing all the words for a while.

Not even his one note at a time ditty cut in for the longest of times.

At last he sighed.

"I think... that whatever's going to come can wait 'til morning. After we get some shut eye and a chance to put things into perspective and decide what's next."

She nearly cheered, he had agreed. But she was a noble, and decorum had its place in her life, holding her back as always.

So she smiled instead.

"Thank you."

"I didn't agree." He snarled, bite absent from the sound. "I just said-"

She yawned, and she hadn't really meant to, but it sort of slipped out. All pretense of anger fell to her soft noise of exhaustion.

"I said… I meant to say… just go to bed!" He huffed. Turning so he wasn't facing her, swearing as his sword cut his pants and drew a line of blood. Clearly he'd forgotten all about it. Another oath, softer than the last, he cringed back from his resting place, clearly finding something moist and not liking the find at all.

Hopefully it was moss.

He said something to that effect (minus all the profanity), shying away from _whatever_ it was with a grimace and a huff. So Natalia settled for sleep, smiling for a while. She rolled on her back, knees modestly bent, pinning her skirts least a wind try to raise them. Her hands were tucked behind her head, bow resting at one side, her quiver at the other. The stars were out, silver nicks on the back of a black beast so far up it was unimaginable. What little she could see beyond the foliage went beyond strange, and was truly alien.

"Asch?"

He went silent, was waiting.

"The stars, they aren't the same here."

"No, they aren't."

That hung between them, wondrous and awful all at once.

"The Planet Storm's not here either." He pointed perhaps, surely he stirred, her ears conveyed his motion as a steely rustle.

"Does that scare you?" She whispered, feeling very small just then.

Insane as it seemed, she recalled from better days a bitter tale. A bird bereft of wings with vibrant plumage pushed to the edge of the precipice. In a land unknown, a _world_ unknown in either history or tale she transcended mere sympathy. At long last she empathized.

There weren't even legends to guild them now, nor Score, and the edge was one turn away.

"Truth?" He sighed. "A little."

To that, there seemed nothing was left to say, so they waited in silence, and drifted off one by one. Before sleep took her, he stirred, spoke a final time.

"Good night, Natal."

Not knowing what to say to _that_ she held to silence, and let dreamless sleep pull her under.


End file.
